A Teen Titans Story
by luvlifecharm
Summary: It's been 5 long years since the Titans seperated. Kori had went to Gotham City and started her new life there but what happens when she found out slowly that she met back all the Titans especially the leader?


-**A Teen Titan Story**-

* * *

Chapter One:

I used to be a Titan, back in those glory days, working side by side with four other friends of mine. Robin, he's the leader, a strong and powerful one. He got plenty of good qualities, he even have bad ones.

Raven, the most mysterious one among us all. She's pretty, yes, but so well kept inside. Although how mysterious she can gets, both Raven and I knows each other deepest darkest secrets. We used to be best friends...and I hope our separation does nothing to it.

Cyborg, he's the guy who handles tools pretty much well. What can I say? He's a genius. From fixing a car, he could build up a whole security system in the tower…and the toughest one yet.

And finally there's Beastboy, funny, witty, yet sometimes annoying. Well much to Raven of course. He loves to goof around and play pranks on people especially Cyborg although there's this one time where his pranks were a little bit too much until it landed on me instead. Yeah, those were the days. We're pretty neat back then…more like a family to me.

"Kori, get your lazy ass down here and clean up this mess!" the voice boomed, which was coming from the speaker nearby.

Groaning, I placed the picture that I was staring at, underneath my pillow and walked out of the room. Well, as you can see, things had changed since we separated. Each of us went different paths and well, we don't communicate each other anymore. I'm not sure what or where the others were now but I certainly now why.

As for me, staying at Jump City isn't going to make me feel comfortable at all so I decided to move to Gotham City. I went really low...yes, until I landed myself a job of being a housemaid. Oh yes, a housemaid.

I rushed down the stony steps of the tower and soon arrived at the child's bedroom. Glasses and broken wooden planks were scattered all over the floor. As I glanced around the room, I saw the broken table and window.

This sign shows that my master is in a bad mood again. Rushing to the corner, I took out a broom from the closet and started sweeping.

"Faster you lazy thing!" he shouted as the kid which is preferably known as Billy, clutched his mother's dress, sobbing.

Without another word, I quicken my pace and soon the floor was cleared from those pieces of wood and glass, but the small ones were left. Returning back the broom to the closet, I brought out the vacuum cleaner.

Suddenly I felt a tight grip on my neck and soon I found myself slammed down to the ground. The small glass had scratched my face and my bleeding hands. I got up shakily and saw my master standing in front of me.

"You dirty little thing! Didn't I tell you to hurry up?" he yelled at my face as I quickly made the grab for the vacuum. Ignoring the piercing pain, I continue working until the ground was spotless of the broken pieces.

I then returned the vacuum back to the closer. The pain is now stinging my flesh as I saw Billy and his mother rushed out of the room. I was soon left with my master in the room. The look on his face was evil, more like a devil. I shook with fright and wandered what he is going to do to me now.

"You had been stubborn, you filthy thing," he spoke angrily as he scanned me from top to bottom. "You disobeyed me when you worked so slowly," he continued as he stopped scanning as his eyes lay on my face.

Before I could reply, he slammed me against the wall as he clutched my hair painfully. I gasp in pain as he tightens the grip. "You're lazy! You're considered lucky that I picked you up from the streets and now that you're working for me!" he hissed at my ear.

I winced in pain as he threw me down to the hard floor. "Please sir…" Before I could even finish my sentence, I felt a hard slap across my face. Immediately, my hand shot up to the cheek.

"I don't want to hear your excuse! All you can think about is how to get away with the troubles you're in to!" he spoke as his voice rising higher. Suddenly the door bell rang. "Get the fuck out of my sight now!" he said coldly as I staggered to my feet.

I rushed out of the door and back up to the stony steps. This is my life right now. How I wished things never change but I couldn't do anything about it now. Hoping the others have a much better life, I sat down on my thin mattress painfully.

My bedroom was at the towers. The environmental surrounding is not what I call homey. The tower was dusty, and dark. There is only a window that led me to a spectacular view of the Gotham City. Although most of the times, I only love the view at night where all the lights were shining everywhere like the 4th of July.

I walked over to the basin and start cleaning my wounds. My face showed a huge cut after all the slamming against the wall and the cold hard floor. I gritted in pain as my bleeding hands was dipped inside the cold water.

After cleaning, I look up at the mirror and just to see my reflection. I no longer have the green sparkling eyes, the bright red face and most of all…the smile. All of those were exchanged with my dark, gloomy eyes, quite pale face and a frown. I sigh sadly as I took a brush and started combing my red auburn hair.

My heart sank really low as I thought of myself back in the day when the Titans separated. All of us have an argument. I had forgotten what was the argument about since it really doesn't matter to me now. Robin was really angry that day and that scared me.

Cyborg was yelling back at him and Beastboy was trying to stop the fight. Soon later, Raven joined in and Beastboy dragged in along too. There left me standing in the middle of everyone who is shouting and screaming at each other.

I could remember that frown and that anger grew inside me. I could still remember I was the first one who quit the team. Yes, I was. I couldn't stand it anymore longer. I was always the one stopping every argument. I was always the one who listens to everyone's problem and have even the time to comfort them.

I also could remember that I yelled at the top of my voice, saying that I quit the team. For a few second, everyone had stop fighting and watched me leave. I thought Robin was going to stop me but no, he too said he got fed up of the team and quit it.

The last I saw the glimpse of all of them was when I turned back before I flew to Gotham. I thought things were going to be much better but no. It wasn't like that at all. I got myself into this stupid job, working as a housemaid in this mansion.

Sighing I sat back on the rotten wooden chair and hung my head low. A moment later I heard the speaker shout again. "Come down here you lazy ass!" Giving my last frown I got up from my seat and walked down to the ground floor. "Get over here," I hear my master voice from the living room.

Silently, I walked into the giant living room. I saw my master sitting in front of this particular man. He have sky blue eyes, his hair was well combed, built body, and a good posture. I stopped looking at the stranger on the moment his eyes fell on me. I turned my head to my master's direction.

"You called, sir?" I asked as I bend my head a little.

My master turned his head to me, looking a little pleased. "Yes, matter of fact I did. I want you to fetch our guest a drink. Now what would you like, Grayson?" he asked as he tapped his fingers at the table.

The stranger, or what my master called him, Grayson, looks back at my master before opening his mouth to response.

"Oh, anything would be fine," he said giving a slight smile at him. My master nodded his head. "Bring me a two glass of champagne," my master ordered me and I nodded my head lightly.

Soon I got out of the room and into the kitchen. Opening the huge fridge I got out the bottle of champagne and poured it into two wine glasses. I placed the glasses on a tray and professionally walked back to the living room.

My master was discussing with "Grayson" some important matters. He sounded grave but serious at the same time as I place the wine down to the table. My master soon dismissed me and I quickly walked out of the room. But as I walked, I felt a pair of eyes staring at me. I hesitated to glance back but as I soon got out of sight from my master, I noticed that "Grayson" is staring at me.

I gave him a confused look on the face but he just smirked and turned his attention back to my master and continue talking.

**

* * *

Alright now, this is another of my story but this time I'm doing it quite differently. I don't really know the full story plot yet but I got a few ideas for the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this story and please leave a review. Thanks!**


End file.
